Vehicle interiors include soft material (e.g., vinyl or leather) which is exposed to and visible by vehicle occupants. For example, a vehicle console in a vehicle interior may include a lid having a decorative badge which is embedded in the lid. The decorative badge may be, for example, a representation of a manufacturer logo or an emblem displaying particular vehicle model information.
One issue associated with conventional arrangements is that decorative badges may be provided in the soft material of the interior in a way that makes it difficult to maintain the location of the badge. For example, the decorative badge may move so as to be deviated from an original intended position. In particular, the decorative badge may be moved off-center or otherwise rotated. Further, flushness of the decorative badge with the surrounding material of the interior may be impacted due to movement of the decorative badge. These phenomena may degrade the intended aesthetic impression and intended positioning of the decorative badge. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved system and method for locating and retaining decorative badging and similar components within vehicle interiors or in other applications where decorative badging may be applied to soft materials.